SBIR project aims to develop a novel compact, large stroke, low-cost Silicon MicroMembrane Deformable Mirror (SiMM DM) system to be used in ocular Adaptive Optics (AO) for improving the resolution of retinal imaging. Given its superior performance, high reliability, low cost, and compactness, the DM system holds the promise of enabling true commercialization for AO technology into conventional ophthalmic instruments including fundus camera, confocal Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscope (SLO) and Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) systems and to be widely used in biomedical microscopes and laboratory tools for eye research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In order to maximize spatial resolution to a micro scale of single retinal cells and to improve visual performance of the eye to supervision, correction of the ocular aberrations to make the eye free of aberration is necessary. The project aims to develop a novel large pixel-stroke (up to 50- 5m) deformable mirror capable of achieving up to 99% correction in clinical population.